Starlight/Prologue
Chapter description :Cats are seen emerging to the top of the hollow and they begin to pick their way down to the edge of a star-lit pool. Their pelts are shining with gentle, pale light while their pawsteps mark a frosty glitter on the moss behind them. Being first to the pool, a tortoiseshell she-cat looks around with glowing eyes, purring that it is the place. A blue-gray warrior agrees with the she-cat, identified to be Spottedleaf, adding that when they chose the four cats to lead the Clans out of the forest, they had chosen well. Approaching from the other side of the hollow and leaping down from a jutted rock to face Spottedleaf, the she-cat states that the Clans still have a difficult task ahead of them. Spottedleaf dips her head in agreement, but remarks that their courage and faith will be tried to their limits but they have come so far- far enough to not give up. :More StarClan cats continue to gather- clustering around the pool until the hollow is lined with their shapes. Two cats comment about the journey, but Spottedleaf's voice is full of confidence as she declares that they must learn to walk in new skies, seating herself on a rock near the stream and wrapping her tail around her paws. Spottedleaf claims that they must guide the Clans to the new meeting place, where they can speak to leaders and other medicine cats and afterward, making it as the new true home for the five Clans. A murmur of agreement rises and a glow of hope shines in the eyes of the cats around the tortoiseshell. Though the cats make suggestions and ideas for hunting, the blue-gray warrior remains uneasy, mewing that there is more to life than fresh-kill. When Oakheart, who is referred to as a bracken-colored tom, shoves his way to the front of the crowd, he points out impatiently that the Clans were not kits--they know how to avoid Twolegs and their dogs, along with foxes and badgers. :Bluestar snaps that not all trouble comes from Twolegs, swiveling her head to glare into Oakheart's eyes, stating also that not all trouble arrives from foxes or badgers. She declares that he knows that as well as she does and that the Clans bring trouble within themselves. Glancing uneasily at each other, the warriors say nothing as Oakheart dips his head to Bluestar, agreeing that they always will - it is what it means to be a warrior. A new voice states that trouble from within is the greatest danger, causing Bluestar to whip around, her neck fur rising as she stares at the creature. After a few moments, she relaxes and meows a welcome. Bluestar says that StarClan owes the creature, Midnight, thanks as she has done well. The newcomer replies that she did little and that the cats have their destiny faced with courage. Spottedleaf speaks about the determination of the Clans, but that there will be pain, especially for the cats who traveled together. :Oakheart's voice rumbles in his throat as he states that the territories should be marked out as soon as possible. Bluestar and Oakheart debate slightly before Nightstar gazes down into the pool as if he could already see danger surfacing. He murmurs anxiously that he sees one cat hungry for power that is not deserved, causing Crookedstar to spring to his paws from the opposite side of the pool, the fur on his shoulders spiking in fury. Nightstar's black pelt ripples in the moonlight as he looks up at Crookedstar, correcting himself that the power is not yet deserved, but the cat needs to learn the virtue of patience as power is not a piece of prey to be grabbed before it evades. Seating himself once more, Crookedstar's eyes remain lit with anger, but he asks if Nightstar would have all warriors timid as mice. :Before Nightstar can spit out a reply, a thick-furred gray she-cat pads forward, standing beside Spottedleaf and gazing down into the water. After a few heartbeats, ripples begin to spread in circles from the center of the pool and wash against the bank. Lifting her head, the she-cat growls that she has seen what will come and that there are dark times ahead. Though anxiety stirs the cats, none question the she-cat. Bluestar demands, after the silence is extended for several moments, what Yellowfang means. Hesitating, Yellowfang rasps that she is not certain about what she has seen, but the cats won't like what she has to tell them. Yellowfang closes her eyes, her voice deepening and softening as she speaks the prophecy: Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red. Bluestar stiffens and bends her head to look into the water as a red stain ripples out until the water is colored scarlet- it seems to reflect the color of a sunset yet the moon continues to float in thin drifts of cloud above. :As a gasp of horror rises from the cats, Spottedleaf shakily pads forward, staring desperately into the water, as if searching for something that would challenge Yellowfang's words. Bluestar gently asks Spottedleaf if she is trying to find out what will happen, and before waiting for her to reply, adds that she shouldn't search too hard, as she of all cats knew that sometimes, there was nothing they could do. Raising her head as a fierce, determined light sparks in her eyes, Spottedleaf hisses that she would do anything to protect Firestar, vowing that she will protect him with all the power of StarClan. After Bluestar warns her that what Spottedleaf vows may not be enough, the StarClan cats pad away, leaving the moon as the only source of light. Midnight remains at the pool until the last cat departs, growling to herself that she was not at her place as she has no more to do. Pausing, she adds that she may meet the Clans once more as a clouded time is to come, then she pushes her way through the thorns, leaving the hollow empty. Characters Major *Bluestar *Crookedstar *Yellowfang *Midnight }} Minor *Nightstar }} Mentioned }} Important events Prophecies Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red. Notes and references nl:Sterrenlicht/Voorwoord Category:The New Prophecy arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Starlight